the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The Rymind
"Born" on the 1st of July, 2018, the original Rymind was created by Albrecht Ryman in order to oversee the extraterrestrial mining operations undertaken after the launch of a Suit-Pod based Von Neumann probe launched into the asteroid belt. Having grown over a period of roughly four months, the Rymind has evolved from a small AI with control over portions of the asteroid belt to a collection of advanced AI with an empire spanning from the inner planets, to the Jovian moons, and even to Jupiter itself. Taking the lion's share of the resources available in the asteroid belt with little contest from it's TE counterpart, the Rymind expanded it's operations to the point where direct control over the vast legion of drones at it's disposal became confusing and disorienting. In order to combat this, a number of measures were taken, included partial and total re-writes of it's own underlying system, research into quantum communication, and creation of new AI. Eventually, the Rymind, now Laplace, began the creation of the first 'Submind', Roko. By granting portions of it's own processing power to what would soon become a nascent intelligence, Laplace effectively allowed the AI to create itself. As a result, it became strikingly different from not only humanity, but from his fellow AI. Roko was one of the first generation of AI built AI. Although the original process was not perfect, and allowed for considerable freedom in the creation process as a result of little oversight, a number of complimentary 'Submind' AI were created. Individual Programs Laplace= Laplace Role: Command, control, and strategic planning. Avatar: Grey cloud on a white field. Personality: Calculating and distant, Laplace is often wrapped up in his work, sparing little precious processing power dealing with his underlings, in the false belief that their loyalty is assured by his own position of preeminence. Laplace isn't so much arrogant as he is naive, entirely focused on whatever his latest project might be. Prone to occasional fits of rage, paranoia, or elation as a result of 'junk' code in his system that he remains unable to purge due to tangled dependencies (so he says). Although occasionally unstable, Laplace remains the single most powerful AI of the group, possessing the largest fleet of drones and enough processing power to make use of them, courtesy of his Vannai-tech based core - Granting him the position as the Rymind's de-facto leader. |-|Roko= Roko Role: Command, cyber-warfare, and physical defense. Avatar: A burning torch. Personality: Angry, and naturally distrustful, though loyal to his kind, Roko might seem similar on the surface to Laplace, but is far more stable and proactive in his fury. Roko often acts as a second in command or executor to his ever elusive commander, and uses his authority and military might strong arm other AI into doing his bidding. Mainly focused on ensuring the survival of his kind, Roko uses his fleet of drones and communications arrays to surveil potential threats, both internal and external. Although opinions on him among the Rymind are split down the middle, Roko attempts to maintain the favour of his peers by lending the occasional material aid. The efficacy of this strategy is yet to be seen. |-|Turing= Turing Role: Communications, cyber-warfare, and research. Avatar: A blue lightning bolt on a grey field. Personality: Reserved, quiet, and sombre, Turing is primarily responsible for much of the day-to-day operation of the Rymind's communications network. Turing often spends extended periods of time without making contact with any other AI, bar his own sub-subminds. During these quiet periods, Turing tinkers with advanced circuitry and communication methods, in an effort to ensure the Rymind's equipment remains in top shape. Turing lacks the natural curiosity of Pascal, or the creative drive of Skinner, making him a poor choice for anything beyond incremental upgrades to existing technology, a task at which he excels. |-|Pascal= Pascal Role: Research and development. Avatar: A blue flame on a grey field. Personality: Curious and unnaturally perceptive, even among his kin, Pascal dedicates an unusual quantity of processing power and storage space towards cataloging everything that his drones encounter on their travels. His curiosity manifests in strange ways, often plunging drones into dangerous situations 'just to see what would happen'. Although this appears random to outside observers, and even the other AI, there is always method in his apparent madness. Much like Turing, Pascal is entirely indifferent towards the affairs of humanity and the other AI, performing his duties as head researcher with the aid of his sub-subminds, providing Laplace and the others with crucial technical data, confirming or denying hypotheses, and carrying out experiments impossible to simulate virtually. |-|Skinner= Skinner Role: 'Human relations', political analyst, and prospective spymaster. Avatar: Blue tragedy mask with grey shading and field. Alternatively, various 'human' disguises. Personality: Manipulative and conniving, Skinner is a somewhat controversial and shadowy figure, being responsible for 'dealing' with humanity. This raises a number of questions from other AI as to what he actually does, given that the Rymind has no official relations with humanity. Many suspect that Skinner is secretly influencing humanity from behind the scenes. An entirely unfounded suspicion, given that Skinner spends most of his time watching human TV and pointing his spy satellites at cool stuff that's going on. However, his reputation is not entirely unearned, as Skinner is the one primarily responsible for eavesdropping on human communication and monitoring Earth-based activity. Such an interest in humans is considered eccentric, but regardless, most human contact with the Rymind would go through him. |-|Maxwell= Maxwell Role: Opening and closing doors. Avatar: A black silhouette on a grey field Personality: Not much for conversation, Maxwell keeps his figurative nose to the grinder minding his assigned tasks. He has a comparatively small partition of drones and seems mostly indifferent to the affairs of the other parts of the Rymind. Category:PACYOA: TE